


Katamari Apocalypse - At the Castle

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Katamari Apocalypse [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, 塊魂 | Katamari Damacy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, this crossover is my wildest one but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: The Minutemen have just retaken their old base, the Castle. Preston tries to tell General Matsu, Colonel Maxie and Ronnie Shaw about how things were being cleaned up so fast, but they were skeptical. Now he has to prove it.
Relationships: Maxie/Matsu, Preston Garvey & Male Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey & Sole Survivor
Series: Katamari Apocalypse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510490
Kudos: 4





	Katamari Apocalypse - At the Castle

After finally retaking the Castle, the Minutemen had their old base back. While the new members were working on rebuilding the structure, Preston and Ronnie were having a talk about various arrangements that had been made prior.

“Alright, so...” Preston held up the small rainbow-patterned studded ball, nodding to Ronnie. “This... this is what we need to keep hold of. Haven't had chance to tell anyone else, but this is our key to bringing back hope, and rebuilding the Commonwealth.”

Ronnie seemed skeptical but she took hold of the strange ball and looked it over, noticing the lion design at the end of each stud. “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Preston? I just... I don't want another Quincy situation.”

“This is different. But when I've gone over everything we need to do with the General and the Colonel, then I'll tell you what this is for. Meet us on the northernmost bastion when I call for everyone.” Preston took the ball back and headed out of the room, going to one of the rooms that had been repurposed into an office.

Two men had been waiting inside. One was dressed in slightly battered road leathers and was fully human, while the other was dressed in repurposed raider leathers and had scales covering one side of his body, a long Deathclaw-like tail and a pair of large scaled wings. Preston nodded to them both. “General Matsu. Colonel Maxie. Glad you stuck around.”

The hybrid man moved to lean on the desk, returning the nod. “Course we did. I mean, we did take back the Castle, and we got a decent number of settlements all built back up. In record time as well. We dunno how you did it, 'cause I'm sure it weren't just Matsu's leadership doing it.”

Matsu chuckled then, shaking his head. “I did what I had to. Because we left Sunshine Tidings just three weeks ago with a handful of people, then we came back last week and it was... so much cleaner! Sure, some of the buildings were unfinished but there was no debris anywhere! I did say for people to clean up but they wouldn't be able to move all those big bits of rubble even if they all teamed up...”

“I was just about to get to that.” Preston spoke up, pulling the rainbow-coloured studded ball from his pocket and holding it up. “This is... probably the only proof I have of what's  _ really _ been cleaning up the Commonwealth. I was given this in Concord by the King of All Cosmos.” Maxie and Matsu were now both looking at Preston like he'd grown a second head, though Maxie eventually shrugged. “I know this all sounds really crazy but just hear me out. The King said that he was working with his son and his niblings to clean up Earth. Something about finding his fans or something, I forget exactly what, but as we were leaving Concord to head up to Sanctuary, I caught sight of a strange magical ball, a lot like the one I have in my hand, that was picking up rubble and debris like it was nothing!”

Matsu blinked. “Are you serious, Preston? This sounds like what someone would see on a chem trip...”

“And I'm very familiar with chem trips.” Maxie added.

Preston sighed. “Look. I know this sounds crazy. But I  _ know _ what I saw out there.”

After a few moments, Matsu took a breath. “Well... why are we even fretting about the hows and whys? It's clean, right?” He looked over at Maxie, then at Preston. “We shouldn't worry too much.”

“Well, yeah. Who cares how it's cleaned up when it  _ is _ being cleaned up? It means that I've been able to focus on the people side of things.” Preston nodded to Matsu then. “And also it's part of the deal that I struck with the King. I promised that I'd keep up the people side.” His attention then turned back to the ball in his hand. “Speaking of, I need to tell the King about our recent progress, especially now that the Minutemen have their main base back.”

Matsu tilted his head. “I'm still not sure on any of this. If the King of All Cosmos is real, what's he like?”

Preston chuckled. “He's alright. Just don't mess his tights up. He doesn't like that very much.”

As the trio headed out to the courtyard area of the Castle, Preston called to Ronnie to join them on the north bastion because he was about to show them all something. When they were all at the top, Preston took out the strange ball and threw it down at his feet.

In moments the sky above was filled with rainbow lights. Maxie, Matsu and Ronnie looked on in awe until they all had to cover their eyes as it became too bright. Preston removed his hat.

As the lights faded away, the King of All Cosmos was stood before them, arms folded as he looked down at the group. “Ah, Preston. We see you've been busy. Working hard, We presume?” Maxie and Matsu looked between one another, noting that the King's voice had a distinctive record-scratching sound to it. Then they were drawn to his attire, noticing how form-fitting it was.

Preston bowed his head before replacing his hat. “You can say that, Your Highness. The Minutemen have reclaimed their old base and we've made good progress on the people side. You're actually here at it right now. This is the Castle.” The King nodded in response, then prompted him to continue. “Well, I'd like to introduce you to several of my most trusted individuals.”

“We were wondering who the new faces were.” The King waved a hand lightly. “Go on then. Tell Us who they are.” Preston nodded and introduced Ronnie first, then Matsu, then Maxie. “We see. If you trust them, then We will trust them too.” Then his attention was diverted when he saw where the General and the Colonel were staring. “And  _ what _ exactly do you think you're staring at?”

Maxie had to stifle a laugh. “Um... I can't help but notice that you're, um... y'know, pretty well-endowed. I wouldn't mind a taste of that, Your Highness.” At that point Preston stared at Maxie with wide eyes.

The King was unimpressed. Dark eyes glared daggers. “And  _ what exactly _ makes you think that you're worthy of getting into Our tights?” Maxie blinked as he felt one large royal finger bop him on the head. “... Normally... anyone who  _ dared _ to say that to Us would be crushed into stardust. But We will refrain. One, Preston trusts you. And two, We will admit that you were  _ very _ brave to open with such a line.”

“I-I mean...” Maxie faltered briefly, suddenly feeling his whole body start to shake. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to right himself enough to speak. The King's presence was far more imposing than he'd initially thought. “Fuck. Sorry. I, um... well, I-I mean your attire don't exactly leave a lot to the imagination. 'Specially, y'know, the tights.”

Matsu stepped forward then, trying to remain collected. “What my other half means, Your Highness...” He looked up at the King even as his arm wrapped around Maxie's waist. “...is that your attire is very regal, yet so form-fitting that it's hard to take your eyes away from certain areas.”

“Is that so? We see.” The King's expression revealed nothing as he turned back to Preston. “... When were you going to tell Us that they were of  _ that _ sort?”

Preston shrugged. “I... honestly didn't even know they were gonna go there. Took me by surprise too, Your Highness!” He looked apologetic.

“... We should have seen it coming.” Had the King deadpanned for a moment? Nothing about his expression or his intonation revealed anything. Even Matsu couldn't tell, and he was usually good at reading people. “After all, before all this happened... We were surrounded by fans. So many of them! And some of them were... well, let Us just say, rather  _ forward _ . Not unlike these two here.” A vague gesture towards Maxie and Matsu then, though Matsu insisted that he'd only been thinking it and wouldn't have said it as explicitly as Maxie had. “Oh, We could tell that you would have said if you could.”

All this time, Ronnie had been very quiet and had simply listened while being rather awestruck. Now though, she'd found the courage to speak up. “If I may speak...?” The King nodded to her in response. “I will have to apologise on behalf of the Minutemen for this. But... I have to say that the General was not wrong about your attire.” A brief pause. “Not that it's a bad thing, of course!”

Maxie raised his hand to speak. “Your Highness?” The King nodded to him and gestured for him to speak. “I ain't gonna say anything bad. But Preston told us about this deal that he struck with you, and I wanted to ask for more details.” Ronnie gave Maxie a look, then stared at Preston. Neither had told her about this deal.

“You haven't told them yet?” The King's voice had a clear note of disappointment as he looked down at Preston. “And here We thought that everyone would be on the same page, yes?” Although it wasn't explicitly said, the King was hinting for an explanation.

Preston let out a soft sigh. “My apologies, Your Highness. I did try to tell them about the deal, but everyone was skeptical because they didn't believe that you were real, so I had to prove that first. Now, everyone knows that you are indeed real.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Very well, We understand.” The King then snapped his fingers once. “Now! We will tell everyone here of the deal that We struck with Preston here. Our agreement was that he would take care of the people side of this mess while We worked on the physical cleanup of Earth with Our son and his niblings.” There was a bit of chatter amongst Ronnie, Maxie and Matsu while they wondered how it was possible. Preston simply nodded to them. “You won't need to worry about how We're doing it, that's for Us to know. However... We do expect that you'll continue your work as We're doing with Ours. We don't want any slacking if We're to restore Earth to how it was before, yes?”

Matsu frowned a little at that. “If I may, Your Highness?”

“Go on. We'll listen.” The King nodded to him lightly.

“This may sound a little unbelievable, but I know what this place was like before the war. And I did  _ not _ like it. I was subjected to things that I absolutely despised, and I wouldn't want to rebuild back to... whatever the  _ fuck _ that was, pardon my language.” Now he looked more thoughtful. “If anything, I think everyone should take this opportunity to rebuild society to be a better, brighter society, where people can be what they want and with who they want. Don't you think so, Your Highness?”

“Ah, but are We going to be given the recognition We deserve for this? Our fans were so supportive of Us before all of this...”

“Better, I think.” Matsu tried not to get too irritated at the thought of trying to appeal to the King's ego. “Look, if anything, I'd say you'd have an even bigger and even better fanbase if you helped to rebuild society to something far better than what it was before.”

Maxie raised his hand to speak. “I'm with Matsu on this. I got some background of what things were like before the war. Don't remember much of it, but it was real shitty. If we can build up society to be even better than what it was before, I reckon that you'd have the most supportive fans around. So... how 'bout it, Your Highness?”

The appeal seemed to have worked. The King stroked his chin in thought. “Ah, We see where you're coming from. This could indeed work. In that case, We'd expect the two of you to be working with Preston to ensure full cooperation of the people side of things, yes?”

Maxie gave a nod. “Course we will. We wouldn't be part of the Minutemen otherwise! You can bet that when you're next here, you'll see a big improvement. Right?” He looked to the others as they all nodded in agreement.

“We would hope so! We will be holding you to that.  _ All _ of you, so don't disappoint Us!” At that point the King took a small step back. “However, We need to get back to Our part. There's still much to be done, not just Our bit, but yours too! Preston, you know how to call Us when you next need to speak with Us, so We will leave that to you. We'll return later to see the progress!”

As the King took the Royal Rainbow back up to the Cosmos, bathing the entirety of the Castle in sparkling rainbow lights for a few moments, Preston turned to face his fellow Minutemen.

“Looks like we still have work to do.”

Matsu nodded in agreement. “At least most of our focus can be on the people side, setting up shelters and uniting people.”

“You should get on with that then,” Ronnie said to the group with a nod, “since I'll stay here with the folks we've got here and continue work on rebuilding the Castle.”

Preston tipped his hat to Ronnie. “We'll do that then.” He turned back to Maxie and Matsu, nodding to them. “Right, well, our next job is up at Sunshine Tidings. The folks up there said they were having a mole rat problem.”

“Let's go then.” Maxie nodded, waving to Ronnie before going to grab his bag and his gun, heading out of the Castle with Matsu and Preston.


End file.
